


Hotter than expected

by Mariko014



Category: Big Hero 6, Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, hamacest - Freeform, hidashi, tadahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariko014/pseuds/Mariko014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are going on a trip with their friends, but things get hot in the outside bath and Gogo discovers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotter than expected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandyAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAshes/gifts).



> This fanfic is written for the cutie Candy her birthday.

The car is packed and Wasabi drives. “I am so glad you bought a new car” Gogo says when she sticks her gum on the dashboard. “Gogo, no, you can't just stick your gum on the dashboard!” Wasabi responds. The two start arguing in the front of the car, while Fred plays some games on his handheld game device and Honey is busy listening to her spanish music.

Nobody suspects the 2 brothers all the way in the back of the car.

Tadashi is looking at his phone with Hiro against him. The scent of shampoo comes of Hiro and he carefully gives Hiro a kiss on his head. “N-nii-san... what if the other saw it” Hiro whispers.

Tadashi only smiles and wraps his arm around Hiro slowly falling asleep, with his phone in his hand.

After a ride of 3 hours they finally arrive at their destination. Tomago kicks the door open and takes out her bag. “YO HAMABROS!” She shouts at the window.

Tadashi and Hiro are awake with a shock. “Yeah, yeah, we're coming” Hiro says when he exits the car. “Come nii-san”

Tadashi and Hiro follow their friends to the hotel, where they will have 2 rooms. One for the guys and one for the girls. While Wasasbi is at the counter getting the room keys, Tadashi receives a texts message from Hiro. “Why do you text me? You're right next to me” Tadashi says.

“Just look” Hiro says.

Tadashi opens the text message and a red blush appears on his cheek. “H-Hiro!” Tadashi gives Hiro a push against his arm and looks at the message again. ' _Let's have some fun tonight_ ' With a cute photo photo of Hiro attached to it. Tadashi can't keep his eyes of the cute photo and his face turns slowly more red.

“Are you okay?” Honey asks. Tadashi is startled and puts his phone away. “Y-yeah I'm fine, well.. let's go to our rooms shall we?” He replies.

The gang walks upstairs to the rooms. “Alright, This is the room for the men, and this is the room for the ladies.” Wasabi says when he gives the keycards.   
  
Honey and Gogo enter their room, and the guys enter theirs.   
The moment Tadashi enters the room a feeling of disappointment enters him. The room is beautiful and big, but there are 4 beds in one big room, of wich one is a double bed. Hiro runs to the double bed. “CLAIMED!” he shouts, while he lays on it.   
  
This is his chance. “You gotta share, Hiro.” Tadashi says while he sits down next to his brother. Hiro looks up at Tadashi and winks. Tadashi smiles and starts unpacking his bag.   
Wasabi and Fred are busy unpacking theirs and Wasabi starts cleaning the night stand.

Fred opend his bag and got his comics out and starts reading them on his bed. “I'm gonna check the bathroom” Tadashi says.

The bathroom is small, but cute. There is a shower and a bath and a toilet. “It looks pretty neat, guys”

The rest of the day are the gang unpacking their bags and eating in the restaurant. Fred throws food around place and Gogo throws her garbage in front of Wasabi to tease him. 

“Guys, did you know there is a outdoor bath?” Honey mentions during the screaming of Wasabi against Gogo.

“Let's go there!” Fred shouts.

Dinner is done and the gang walks to the outdoors bath. The guys go to the mixed bath, while Honey drags Gogo to the womans bath.

There aren't many people in the baths. The guys are in the bath with a towel wrapped around their waist. “This is life” Fred says while he lays in the bath.  
“Why did we go to the mixed bath again?” Wasabi asks. “So the girls can join us, man” Fred answers.

“Well we're not going to!” Gogo shouts from the womans bath.

Tadashi enjoys the warmth of the water and doesn't hear the guys leaving. It's only him and Hiro now. “Nii-san... we're alone now”   
Tadashi feels his manhood rise when Hiro grabs it. “Hiro! We're-...” He looks around and notice that they're all alone. “We need to be carefull though” He replies.

He let Hiro jerk him off and tries to stay as quiet as possible. But the sensation that goes through his body makes that hard. Tadashi moans and releases Hiro's grip of his shaft. “Nii-san, why?”

He lifts his little brother on the edge of the bath and removes the towel. “Because I want to have some fun.” Tadashi replies, right before he takes Hiro's shaft in his mouth.

Hiro has more troubles with staying quiet, so a lot of loud moans are heard through the bath.

At that exact moment Gogo walks through the dressing room of the bathplace. “A-ah Nii-san!”   
Gogo hears the moan and freezes. “Wasn't that Hiro?” There is no one else in the bathplace anymore, since it's 11:30PM and she forgot her towel.

Slowly she walks towards the moans. “H-Hiro?” She says, before she sees the sight of the brothers. “Are they really?”

The sight of Tadashi's head between Hiro's legs and the horny face of Hiro makes her a little horny as well. The moans, the pleasure on Hiro's face. “He really enjoys it”   
She hides behind a large flower pot containing a bush.   
A loud moan is heard and the aroused feeling between her legs is unbearable. She slowly slides her hand in her training shorts and starts rubbing her spot. She quickly slaps her hand in front of her mouth to cover her small moans.

Meanwhile Hiro came in Tadashi's mouth. “You taste so sweet Hiro, did you take my advice and ate more pineapple?” He winks and cleans his chin. “Maybe” Hiro replies.

Tadashi takes a small bottle without lable from the basket he brought along to the bath. “I want you, Hiro.” Hiro kisses Tadashi and turns around, putting his butt in Tadashi's direction.

Tadashi bends over and starts rimming Hiro. 

The loud moan, Hiro makes is heard loud and clear.

Gogo looks around the corner and sees Tadashi licking Hiro's star. Her underwear get's more wet, while she keeps looking. She can't look away, this is to hot. She never expected gaysex to be this hot to watch. 

Slowly she sticks a finger in and starts fingering herself. She still needs to cover her mouth. She has never been this wet before. How can this be so hot to watch and hear?

Without notice she lowers her hand to her breast and starts playing with it. Her moans are soft and aren't heard by the brothers.

Tadashi slides two fingers covered with lube inside Hiro. “N-nii-san, please, just take me already.” Tadashi doesn't listen and keeps fingering his brother. Hiro can't hold back, Tadashi keeps coming against his love spot. 

Hiro comes and covers the bath place with his love. Tadashi covers his shaft in lube and slowly enters Hiro. Tadashi grunts while he takes Hiro.

Her fingers are covered in slick and a her moans are getting louder and louder. Her hard nipples are clearly visible through her shirt. Gogo is so close.  
She keeps fingering herself. Her body freezes and the shivers felt on her spine. She moans and comes, making her panties soaked in her wet.

Just at that moment Hiro moans loud. Tadashi is thrusting deep inside Hiro, long thrusts, quick thrusts. Tadashi's balls slamming against Hiro's.   
It doesn't take a long time till Tadashi grunts loud and fills Hiro with his love. Hiro breathes heavy and the sperm comes out of him, making the bath place white and wet with the cum.

The brothers hold each other, and Gogo sneaks away from the bathplace. This was the hottest thing she has ever seen and she won't tell anyone about it.  
  
The rest of the vacation was fun and the brothers played some more with each other, while Gogo watches, without their knowledge.

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
